Гилдартс Клайв
в " "}} |kanji=ギルダーツ ・クライヴ |rōmaji=Girudātsu Kuraivu |alias=Туз Хвоста Феи |race=Человек |birthday=Год X739 |age=45 (X784) , Обложка |gender=Мужской |height= |weight= |eyes=Черный |hair=Светло-коричневый (Манга) Рыжий (Аниме) |blood type= |affiliation= Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |mark location=На груди слева |occupation=Маг S-класса |previous occupation=Мастер Гильдии Хвоста ФеиFairy Tail Манга: Глава 259, Стр. 11-16 |team= |previous team=Команда Тенрю |partner= |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives=КорнелияFairy Tail Манга: Глава 251, Стр. 14 (Жена; Мертва)Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 232, Стр. 8 Кана Альберона (Дочь)Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 232, Стр. 9 |magic=Крушение |manga debut=Глава 166 |anime debut=Эпизод 76 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа |japanese voice=Kazuhiko InoueWeekly Shonen Magazine: 2011 no.18 |english voice=Jason Douglas |image gallery=yes }} Гилдартс Клайв – известен как один из Магов S-класса Гильдии Хвост Феи,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 48, Стр. 14 и его Туз, самый известный Маг в одно время, и был Пятым Мастером Гильдии. Он также является отцом Каны Альбероны. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешность Гилдартса Гилдартс очень высокий и мускулистый мужчина с красновато-оранжевыми волосами, зачесанными назад, и брутальной щетиной на лице. Его мускулистое тело сильно пострадало, во время битвы с Акнологией: он потерял левую руку и левую ногу.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 166, Стр. 15-16 Первоначально он использовал очень грубые древесные протезы рук и ног в качестве замены с бронированными пластинами в зоне ног, но позже переключился на более функциональные броне-протезы. На его груди есть шрамы, два из которых зашиты, а его черная метка Хвоста Феи находится на левой стороне груди. Нижняя часть его тела завернута в бинты, а также левое плечо и правая рука.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 166, Стр. 15 Одежда Гилдартса является простой и практичной, состоящей из черного, чуть рваного плаща на голую грудь, с высоким воротником и бронепластинами на плечах. Ремень удерживается в закрытом положении и обычно охватывает всю его фигуру, и свободные темные брюки, в комплекте еще бронированные сапоги до колен. Личность Гилдартс является непринужденным, спокойным человеком. Он также сердечный и добрый, и имеет большой интерес и веру в новое поколение магов Хвоста Феи. Он пользуется уважением всего города и гильдии, и граждане города настолько его уважают, что буквально изменили город, создавая большие, пустые дороги для него, чтобы идти к гильдии, и чтобы предотвратить случайное повреждение. Кроме того, он немного рассеян и забывает, или, видимо, не обращает внимания на то, что он делает, например, не признавая нового здания гильдии или Мираджейн.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 166, Стр. 7 Он также имеет тенденцию проламывать стены с помощью своей магии Крушения чтобы пройти, а не просто использовать дверь.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 166, Стр. 11 Это то, что побудило жителей Магнолии перестроить город специально для него.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 166, Стр. 2-5 Когда он вступает в бой, он часто указывает на то, что он не любит сдерживаться, а Хэппи стало ясно, что Гилдартс хорошо известен разрушительной мощью. Когда идет борьба, Гилдартс часто используют исключительно руки в рукопашном бою при использовании своей разрушительной магии, но не использует против людей, смертельных заклятий.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 205, Стр. 8-14 Его боевой дух похож на Нацу Драгнила, так как он сам признался, в том, что он уважает своих оппонентов, не принимает их слишком легко и старается не переусердствовать. Он также не откажется в борьбе, предложенной ему, но он может отложить сражение, чтобы уладить свои дела. Во многих отношениях Гилдартс, кажется, одинокий волк. Он вышел из гильдии за три года до начала аниме и манги и взял на себя 100-летнюю миссию.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 165, Стр. 19-20 Он также оставил гильдию, как только был объявлен пятым мастером, выдвинутым Макаровым, предполагая, что он может чувствовать себя не комфортно с позиции лидера или, по крайней мере, чувствовать неприязнь за дополнительную ответственность.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 259, Стр. 12-16 Гилдартс по натуре бабник, у него было по крайней мере 13 женщин после ухода его (ныне покойной) жены 18 лет назад.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 251, Стр. 12 История thumb|200px|left|Молодой Гилдартс Много лет назад Гилдартс влюбился в женщину по имени Корнелия. Их отношения быстро развивались, и в итоге они поженились. Однако Гилдартс был так занят своей работой, что Корнелия оставила его за 18 лет до начала событий, а он не догадывался, что она была беременна его ребенком.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 251, Стр. 14 В прошлом Гилдартс взял работу S-класса - 100-летнее задание; в X781, Гилдартс покинул гильдию, чтобы выполнить столетнее задание. Во время задания, он столкнулся с Акнологией и был быстро побежден, потеряв левую руку и ногу, а также неуказанный орган, в процессе. Арки Остров Галуна Гилдартс был упомянут Лаксусом, хотя не по имени, и заявлен одним из самых сильных членов Хвоста Феи. Фантом Лорд Когда гильдия Фантом Лорд атаковала Хвост Феи, Гажил Рэдфокс заметил, что ни Гилдартс, ни Мистган, ни Лаксус к борьбе не присоединились. Битва за Хвост Феи Эдолас thumb|left|200px|Гилдартс показывает свои раны Когда маг-разрушитель наконец возвращается в гильдию после трехлетнего отсутствия, он сообщает, что подвел всю гильдию и не смог выполнить задание. Позднее он просит Нацу прийти к нему для того, чтобы кое-что рассказать. Гилдартс рассказывает Нацу, как он встретил Акнологию, и пытается объяснить, что ни один человек не сможет противостоять дракону. Юного убийцу драконов это нисколько не смущает, и он решает, что Акнология сможет помочь ему найти Игнила. После Гилдартс просит Хэппи всегда быть рядом с Нацу. Позднее, в тот момент, когда все празднуют возвращение Лисанны, Гилдартс говорит с Макаровым об уходе Мистгана. Остров Тенрю thumb|right|200px|Гилдартс с новым протезом руки Несколько дней спустя Гилдартс вместе с Макаровым объявляет о начале экзамена на звание волшебника S-класса, который будет проходить на Острове Тенрю. После того, как правила были объяснены, он сообщает, что вместе с Мираджейн и Эрзой будет участвовать в данном мероприятии в качестве противника-экзаменатора. Позже Нацу и Хэппи сталкиваются с Гилдартсом на пути, отмеченном буквой E (Нацу выбрал этот путь, решив, что там будет Эрза). Гилдартс встречает Нацу и сообщает, что ему не повезло. Огненного волшебника это не останавливает, и он быстро вступает в бой, несмотря на то, что Гилдартс просит его не торопиться, так как боится не сдержаться. В итоге, устав от Нацу, маг-разрушитель расщепляет его на много маленьких копий. Но мини-Нацу еще больше «воспылали» и продолжили досаждать Гилдартсу, чуть ли не больше, чем сам претендент на звание волшебника S-класса. Гилдартс возвращает Нацу его прежнюю форму, и тот, пользуясь моментом, применяет секретную технику убийц драконов. Хэппи замечает, что после одного из мощнейших приемов Нацу Гилдартс даже не пошевелился и Нацу обречен. Но сам убийца драконов ликует, что ему удалось сдвинуть на пару шагов сильнейшего мага Хвоста Феи, который до этого стоял на одном месте. Гилдартс решает больше не сдерживаться и высвобождает колоссальную магическую силу. Нацу настолько испуган, что со слезами на глазах сдается. Однако экзаменатор говорит, что Нацу усвоил урок и прошел испытание. Нацу ничего не понимает, но обещает, что в следующий раз обязательно победит Гилдартса. После борьбы Гилдартс сообщает Мираджейн, что собирается вернуться в Хвост Феи вместе с Фридом и Бикслоу. Однако в тот момент, когда Блюнот собирается убить Кану, Гилдартс внезапно появляется и, ко всеобщему облегчению и восхищению, спасает её. Бой шел на равных, пока Азума не уничтожил древо острова Тенрю и Блюнот не взял верх. После того как Эрза побеждает Азуму, сила возвращается ко всем членам Хвоста Феи, и Гилдартс запускает Блюноута, который так хотел полетать, мощнейшим ударом в небо. Позднее Гилдартс появляется уже после поражения Сердца Гримуара. В этот момент он смеется над Лаксусом и его изгнанием из гильдии. После этого появляется Кана и объявляет, что она дочь Гилдартса. Хотя сначала Гилдартс волнуется и не может вспомнить, у какой именно из его девушек родилась дочь Кана, потом он обнимает её и признает Кану как ребенка его настоящей любви, Корнелии. Далее следует счастливое воссоединение отца и дочери. Позже, когда появляется Акнология, Гилдартс сообщает, что это тот самый дракон, в сражении с которым он потерял руку и ногу. После того как Макаров вступает в бой с Акнологией, Гилдартс с остальными бежит к кораблю, однако быстро возвращается, чтобы помочь мастеру. Гилдартс отмечает, что Акнология играет с ними и не использует всю мощь, с которой он сталкивался ранее. Когда Акнология поднимается в воздух и готовится использовать Дыхание Дракона, все члены гильдии пытаются дать отпор, но терпят неудачу, и остров Тенрю исчезает, как считалось, навсегда. После семилетнего "сна" Гилдартса объявляют пятым мастером гильдии, но он сразу передает звание Макарову, решив, что будет чувствовать себя неловко из-за положения или из-за большой ответственности. После этого Гилдартс оставляет гильдию, заявляя, что Хвост Феи обязательно снова станет гильдией номер один, но это уже не его работа. Х791 Ключ Звёздного Неба Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Великие Магические Игры Тартарос Империя Арболес thumb|left|200px|Гилдартс вступает в схватку В то время как Маги Хвоста Феи и другие союзники пытаются отвоевать здание гильдии от сил Империи Арболес, а также спасти Мавис, Гилдартс спускается на поле битвы, разбивая Магию Бога Серены, члена 12 Спригган, которая была нацелена на его товарищей. Когда его товарищи по гильдии радуются его возвращению, Гилдартс требует, чтобы Бог Серена отошёл в сторону и пропустил его в гильдию, поскольку он голоден. Затем Маг S-класса смотрит на разъярённого Бога Серену, после чего переключает своё внимание на Кану, которая говорит ему сосредоточиться на Боге Серене; Гилдартс соглашается, но указывает, что Магическая Сила мёртвого Бога Серены — это просто тень того, что было, когда он был жив, ссылаясь на то, что он далеко не так силен, как раньше. Когда Бог Серена удивляется, Гилдартс и он сталкиваются перед тем, как вступить в бой. Тем не менее, Гилдартс неоднократно разбивает Магию Бога Серены, утверждая, что он всегда хотел узнать, кто из них сильнее, когда его противник был на пике своих сил. С этим Гилдартс побеждает Бога Серену с помощью Крушения Зла, Распространяющего Истину: Небесная Твердь, и расчищает путь для гильдии, чтобы продвинуться вперёд. thumb|right|200px|Гилдартс разрушает окрестности Затем Гилдартс продолжает побеждать солдат Империи Арболес, ударяя по земле своим Крушением, которое создаёт трещины, которые также охватывают его товарищей по гильдии, из-за чего Кана выражает ему своё возмущение. Когда битва продолжается, Гилдартс становится свидетелем того, как Мавис создаёт гигантскую иллюзию себя, чтобы сплотить войска Хвоста Феи в ответ на отголоски Ирен Белсерион, которые он комментирует, отмечая, что Мавис знает лучшие способы привлечения внимания каждого. Когда Ирен использует Берсерк, чтобы превратить солдат Арболеса в гораздо более сильных, бездумных воинов, Гилдартс отбивается от атакующих его, в то время как его некоторые товарищи по гильдии пытаются удержать свои позиции. Затем Гилдартс выражает грусть, когда Макаров жертвует своей жизнью, чтобы использовать Закон Феи и устранить угрозу в виде Берсерков. Вскоре после этого Гилдартс входит в число тех, на кого повлияло Удовольствие Ларкейда, и он падает на колени; однако, он получает удар от изначально обеспокоенной Каны, когда она видит довольное выражение его лица. Позже, после того, как Ирен умирает и Единая Вселенная рассеивается, Фиор возвращается к своей первоначальной форме, и Гилдартс входит в число многих, оказавшихся в восстановленной Магнолии. Когда самый сильный и последний член 12 Спригган, Август, готовится уничтожить весь город с вершины Собора Кардия, Гилдартс бросается на него сверху, чтобы остановить его, но разрушает церковь в процессе. Они сразу же начинают сражаться, и Гилдартс говорит всем, чтобы они оставили Августа на него. thumb|left|200px|Реакция Гилдартса на угрозу Августа Гилдартс снимает плащ и нападает на Августа, которому удаётся увернуться от всех его ударов. Вместо этого он предпочитает атаковать своего врага с помощью Крушения, разбивая Август на множество кусочков в форме куба, однако он просто собирает себя, хваля Мага Хвоста Феи за его интересную форму Магии. Этот исход события удивляет Гилдартса, из-за чего он был атакован Царём Магии. После того, как ему сказали, что его победа недостижима, Гилдартс наблюдает, как Кана вмешивается, заявляя о победе своего отца, и немедленно кричит ей, чтобы она держалась подальше. Затем Гилдартс чувствует присутствие Акнологии на поле битвы, задавая вопрос Августу об истинных мотивах Зерефа и не веря ему, когда ему говорят, что Зереф действует в интересах человечества. Затем он продолжает смотреть в изумлении, когда его дочь нападает на Августа с её совершенной техникой — Блеск Феи; однако, поскольку старый Маг выходит из нападения невредимым, Август спрашивает его, действительно ли он любит своего ребёнка, на что Гилдартс заявляет, что он, разумеется, любит. Затем член 12 Спригган спрашивает, как Гилдартс будет чувствовать себя, если его дочь будет убита на его глазах, что приводит его в бешенство. Мужчина угрожает Августу и нападает на него, но тот уклоняется и спрашивает, должны ли родители любить своих детей, на что Гилдартс отвечает, что должны; его спрашивают, почему император никогда не любил своего ребёнка. После удара мощным магическим взрывом, вмешивается Кана, на что Гилдартс протестует, но после того, как его отчитывают за чрезмерную защиту, Гилдартс отвечает, что он не может перестать беспокоиться о ней, поскольку она всегда будет его маленькой девочкой. Магия и Способности thumb|right|200px|Крушение Крушение: Сигнатурная магия Гилдартса, которая является магией разрушения. Он может "разделить" на маленькие части любой предмет, в том числе и человека или любое живое существо на его мини-копии. При использовании на живом организме противник получает уменьшенные кукольные версия самого себя в комплекте с невозмутимыми выражениями. В этом случае процесс обратим, но Гилдартс также способен в любой момент аннулировать заклинание, чтобы воссоздать оригинального человека. *'Крушение Зла, Распространяющего Истину: Небесная Твердь': Одно из заклинаний Крушения. Заклинатель наносит мощный удар противнику снизу, используя Крушение. Сила этого заклинания настолько мощная, что способна запустить противника высоко вверх в мгновение ока. Огромная Прочность: Гилдартс зарекомендовал себя чрезвычайным прочным волшебником, так как он принимая всю тяжесть Заклинания Нацу Багряный Лотос: Взрыв Лезвия Пламени (который был использован, чтобы победить Лаксуса) и отодвинулся только на два шага и казался практически невредимым! Огромная Сила: Гилдартс показан чрезвычайно сильным, так как тогда, когда Нацу попытался напасть на него, он небрежно бросил его и закинул в потолок. Он также показал, чтобы имеет возможность не только двигаться, но и атаковать с удивительной ловкостью и силой под влиянием гравитационного поля Блюнота Стингера. Даже Нацу, потенциальный маг S-класса, который известен своей физической силой, не мог выстоять под его магической силой. Огромная Мощность Магии: Как маг S-класса Хвоста Феи, Гилдартс имеет огромную магическую силу, которую он может выразить в мощную ауру вокруг него. Люди в непосредственной близости могут упасть на колени под напором магической силы Гилдартса, даже маги S-класса, а его сила может ощущаться на гораздо большем расстоянии. Эта магия настолько мощная, что даже Нацу, который известен своей прочностью и настойчивостью, упал на колени. Тогда же обнаруживается, что Магия Разрушения Гилдартса белого цвета. Мастер Рукопашного Боя: Гилдартс является безоружным бойцом. Во время Испытания S-класса он легко защищался против атак Нацу в одиночку, не сдвигаясь ни на шаг. Появление в Других СМИ Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Гилдартс является игровым персонажем и доступен после разблокирования. Интересные Факты *В манге Гилдартс упомянут несколько раз как Самый Сильный Маг Хвоста Феи перед его фактическим появлением. Однако не было никаких упоминаний о нем в аниме до Эпизода 74. Так получилось, потому что в аниме долгое время не могли определиться насчет его внешности. *Гилдартс был третьим в списке "Люди, которых надо убить" Меледи. Цитаты *(Нацу Драгнилу) "Я не люблю сдерживаться, каким бы ни было задание." *(Нацу Драгнилу) "Страх — не порок. Он раскрывает тебе твои же слабости. Познав их, человек становится не только сильнее, но и добрее. Вот почему так важно стать волшебником S-класса." *(Блюнот Стингеру) "Это был важный тест... для этих детей он значит куда больше, чем взрослый может себе представить. Этот тест показывает их решимость в будущем... а вы помешали этому." *(Байро Краси) "You got beyond the frustration of being betrayed and fought for what you believe in. But the thing is, to our guild, there's nothin' more important than the lives of our friends. Even if the fate of the world is in balance..." Битвы и События Ссылки Титулы ]] |years=X791 |after=Макаров Дреяр }} Навигация en:Gildarts Clive Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Мастера Гильдии Категория:Требуется Помощь